User blog:Baaleos/Making Worlds that Scale to those who Play them...
Ok, So this is my first attempt at a blog entry. Im gonna primarily use this blog for keeping track of things I am developing, and use it to get player feedback. One of the problems a Server Host, or a World Host, if you will, faces, is keeping the World Challenging for players, even after they get to level 40. Thats why I decided to make the Dynamic Spawn system, also known as the Scaled Leveling System. What it is? Basically, it is a new system, that has been rolled out on Most of the Spawn scripts of the Server. Monsters that are Spawned via Encounter are now generally scripted to detect the player who spawned them, and adapt its own ability scores, Attack Bonus, and Armor Class, to match the player. What does that do? Well, it basically means that ANY monster, can get up to 30 extra Ability Points in an attempt to match the Player, and/or up to 30+ Armor Class and Attack Bonus, to match the player. This effectivly means, that a Monster that could normally be considered 'Effortless', by a level 20 Player, might actually scale, and become 'Moderate'. 'Overpowering' Foes may become 'Impossible', the Gyperian Bandits for instance, are now rated as 'Impossible' for my Level 40 character, however, they are still killable, they just require a little more time and effort to kill. How to cope? Solo Killing bosses will be an extra bit harder than it used to be, but that does not make it impossible. The Bosses and Monsters of the game lack a brain, and therefore, cannot use strategy that you the players can. Casters will have a more important role in the server, and will need to work together with Melee members to survive. This in turn encourages: Team Work If a monster is coming at you with +80 Attack Bonus, and +90 Armor Class, and you are a Sorcerer, you are going to want a Brick Wall between you and him. Thats where your trusty Paladin, Figher, Rogues, Monks or whatever comes in. This is a Multiplayer Server, so it makes sense to encourage Team Work. Spells are being overhauled on this server, and Spell Casters are going to be given an even greater importance now that the monsters are getting extra Ability Scores, AC & AB bonus. Send in the Melee fighters, while you the Spell Slinger prepare your spells from afar. So far? Initially, the Coding was a little off however, it seems to be ironed out now, and seems to be working. I have managed to Solo Kill, albeit, with difficulty, Ashra of the Dark Sun, and several Gyperian Bandits. The system Scaled all of them, to be a challenge for me, and it totally worked well. All that effort but not reward?? Not true!! Changes are going to be made in the next few Days to Reward players who kill Dynamically Spawned Monsters. Eg - Bonus XP, as well as extra Loot. Your Thoughts Some players may find this intimidating at first, because it makes Melee Fighter Classes even harder to use. Thats why I would like to compile a list of Suggestions, and comments and possible exceptions, to the system. Eg - Are there any bosses you would like to be excluded from the system? - Suggested Rewards? - XP Bonus - how much? Anyhow, thanks for your time. Category:Unique Systems Category:Blog posts